Too little, too late
by Angelmoo1
Summary: Scully walks away from Mulder and the X Files when she feels betrayed by Mulder over Diana, AU compressed mesh of episodes One Son to Amor Fati - M rating due to language - Will Mulder get Scully back?
1. Chapter 1

I am new to fan fiction even though I have been a huge fan of the X Files since I was 13 and in love with Mulder since Scully walked into that office. I am now addicted to this site and love the stories! So I decided that I will have a go myself. So here goes...

I don't own the X Files or any of its characters etc. This is all done for fun I am not getting any money for this. This story is just a poor warped version of a fantastic story arc belonging to the amazing CC + DD. I am poor please don't sue me!

This story: I was really angry at Mulder for the way that he treated Scully over Diana. I also thought that Scully's character was really abused - she is such a strong character I wondered why she put up with Mulders crap and I was totally indignant on her behalf for her treatment.

I wanted to write a compressed mesh up of the episodes dealing with Scully/Mulder/ Diana arc (One Son through to Amor Fati) resulting in an AU where the episodes are tweaked to accommodate Scully walking away. I have assumed that everyone knows the stories inside out so I haven't written about Mulder's hallucinations in detail and I have skipped through certain parts. My story is in essence filler between key events that actually happen in the original episodes and how my shipper heart wishes they had panned out.

N.B As a result it means that in my AU a lot of the episodes between One Son and Sixth Extinction won't happen as Mulder and Scully are apart for a while.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! : )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Scully sighed as she saw Mulder walk towards her with a look of barely controlled anger on his face. She knew that she would have to harden her resolve not allow him to subdue her. She glanced around quickly at the office. "Damn." She muttered under her breath she was really not in the mood for a showdown in such a public place. She continued to put her personal effects into the small box with an unstudied air of calmness that she didn't feel. She looked down at her hands and was thankful that they weren't shaking.

"Calm. Calm. Calm." She repeated her mantra trying to maintain her cool.

It took less than 30 seconds for Mulder to cross the long office and stand in front of her. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at her. His usual handsome features were taught with suppressed rage. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that he was shaking slightly.

"Quantico. When were you planning on telling me? Where you also planning on moving? Was I supposed to find that out from Skinner as well?" His voice was quiet but hoarse.

She knew that he was using all his will power not to lose his temper and start shouting at her. She also knew that this quiet anger was when he was at his most dangerous. It was controlled but liable to explode at any moment. She had witnessed it several times over the last 6 years but she had always been his steadying hand the cooling touch to his intense heat the one who grounded him. A simple touch or word from her would usually cool him. Made him remember where he was. Now she was on the receiving end of it.

She opened the top drawer, withdrew a small stack of papers and slotted them neatly into the box. She took a deep breath to steady herself and looked up at him. His green eyes which had in the past looked at her with a softness that betrayed the affection he felt for her were now cold and guarded, narrowed and aggressive. His usually generous lips were compressed into a hard unyielding line.

"Mulder you are making a scene." She said quietly. Before he could react she held her hand up to silence him. "I have decided to return to Quantico because I think that I have run my course with the X Files. I am a pathologist and a doctor first and foremost. I want to get back into my field and maybe even start practising medicine again." She sighed and pursed her generous lips before continuing on.

"I have nothing to show for my last 6 years. I would like to live a normal life, be involved in a social scene and maybe look at raising a family. Salvage something of what's left of my life. I feel like I have nothing further to contribute and I think that my current situation in life speaks volumes as to the sacrifices I have made. I have paid my dues to both you and the X FIles. The quest is all yours again and I bow out."

Mulder's face paled as he looked at his partner. He heard the tiredness and resigned air in her voice. He could not believe that she was contemplating leaving the X Files, leaving him, after all that they had been through. His anger suddenly dissolved and was replaced by the cold hand of fear slowly overtaking him. She was actually doing this. He had truly believed that whilst they were alive she would be there standing at his side. He had been so angry with her over this vendetta that she had against Diana. It had not occurred to him that he could possibly lose her. His nightmare had always been that he would be too late to save her or that she would die of cancer and leave him. These were to a certain extent unavoidable. It had never occurred to him that it would be his actions that would finally drive her away and out of his life."You're leaving me?"

"Agent Mulder please don't make this more difficult than it has to be." Her eyes swept her desk as she picked up the box and as she looked up at him her soft blue eyes hardened she saw the light of anger leave his eyes. "You are making this way too personal."

With one final sad smile she walked through the office clutching the small box with her personal effects and out into the corridor. The bullpen was uncharacteristically silent as if every agent in there were holding their breath. No phones rang, no usual hum drum of background chatter. Mulder stood staring at the space where his best friend and his partner had been standing seconds ago. He was unaware of the eyes staring at him; some judging him, others looking at him with pity for being publically embarrassed. Suddenly a phone rang, cutting through the thickness of the silence and all the people who had stood in a stupor were suddenly pulled out of their reverie going about their daily routine as if nothing had happened.

Almost as if he was sleep walking he turned and walked out of the office making his way to the elevator to go back to his basement office. To the X Files, the office that he still believes holds all the answers. What he had fought so hard to win back. Somehow it suddenly felt like a hollow victory.


	2. Chapter 2

Scully sighed as she finally opened the door. She had been expecting him. She knew that the conversation in the bull pen this afternoon would not be the last time they spoke on the matter. She knew that he would not fully accept her leaving. She stood in the doorway not allowing him to enter the apartment. She knew that she couldn't let him in because he would not go until she conceded. She had to strengthen her resolve to stick to her immediate plan.

Fundamentally she had to get away from this man. He was dangerous for her. She was scared for her sanity. She had followed this man for 6 years as his friend and companion. He had a way of gravitating everything to him - everything about him reeled her into him. His handsome looks, his boyish manners his intense gazes the way he made her smile laugh out loud on rare occasions. She had been his friend for years and he had this effect on her.

She had only recently started to accept her feelings for him but she couldn't help wondering if she was prepared to die for him, prepared to sacrifice everything for him as merely his friend what would she be prepared to do as his lover? She didn't like the idea of delving into that Pandora's box. Like Pandora's box it would be full to the brim with nothing but pain and despair. Surely the small glimmer, the tiny orb of hope that was left in the bottom would not be enough to outweigh the darkness? She didn't want to contemplate it. All she knew was that with the simplest of actions he had betrayed her with another woman, he had stood with Diana instead of her. In that action Scully had felt like anything that she had done to prove herself to him in the last 6 years had disappeared. Now she was left with the choice to preserve the last vestiges of her dignity and her heart by walking away. She no longer felt any loyalty to this man. He didn't deserve it.

He looked surprised at her as he moved forward to step into her apartment and was blocked at the door. His eyebrows shot up so far that they were in danger of getting lost in the soft brown hair that hung slightly above his forehead. "Are you kidding me? You want to do this in the hallway?"

She was dressed in her grey jogging bottoms and a black fitted racer top. Her thick, red hair was lazily clipped back with tendrils softly falling around her face and neck. No makeup. He thought she looked beautiful at that moment as her blues eyes gazed softly at him with quiet resignation. She suddenly looked very tired.

"I don't want to do anything at all Mulder. I said everything that I needed to say to you today in the office. I have nothing further to say to you."

"This conversation is not over," he glowered quietly," I can't believe you have done this. Like this! I had to find out from Skinner that you were transferring. One thing that I have always admired about you Scully is that you have more balls than everyone I know but you didn't dare say it to my face. That you were leaving me."

She balked at this insult. "Mulder, I followed you for 6 years and was nothing but loyal to you. You had the opportunity to reciprocate that loyalty numerous times over the last couple of weeks. What do you? You ditch me every chance you get - I give you evidence that your allies are not who they say they are. You chose the side against me."

"Scully - I get it you don't like Diana. You gave me circumstantial evidence and meshed it to fit in with your view of her! You were being unreasonable." He had not told her that he fully intended to follow up and confront Diana over her accusations. Unfortunately Scully was hitting a sore spot with him in regards to his ex wife. He was still loyal to Diana not wanting to believe that she had betrayed him.

Scully stood in shock her mouth opened once or twice. Her beautiful Azure eyes flashed dangerously and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Circumstantial evidence?" She whispered incredulously. "How many times have I followed you blindly on a wild goose chase based on nothing more than a badly doctored photo or a whispered instruction from an untrustworthy shadow? That is absolutely worth pursuing with not a second thought but I give you a sound theory based on observation of facts about this _woman_ and I am being unreasonable to say that I don't trust her?" She threw her hands in frustration.

Mulder sighed frustrated with her and rolled his eyes but couldn't deny with a pang that she had a point. Her damn rationalism and intelligence had been the bane of his working life for the last 6 years. He had told her the truth those months ago before that damn bee had stung her that she had saved him. As each year had passed it had peeved him that he had to concede on quite a few occasions that his impulse and cavalier attitude had got him into quite a few scrapes and she had been there to get him out of them. Where it had been annoying at first when he had accepted her reluctantly as his partner, now he depended on it. He depended on her.

It hurt him that she was walking away. More so that she had done it without telling him. Although he knew why she had done it this way. She knew that he would fight and try to bully her or guilt her into staying. He couldn't let her go. Not now after he had started to accept his feelings and had started to act on them. He had begun to hope that she felt the same way as him. He had hoped that the blushes he had seen when she caught him staring at her lost in thought meant that she had felt a connection. He had dared to hope that the times they had spent sat on the sofa chatting and eating a take away late on a Friday night, files forgotten on the coffee table, as they talked about everything and nothing, had meant as much to her as it had to him. He had to tell her that he loved her. He had to salvage this mess.

Scully was desperately losing the battle to keep her cool with him and she hated the fact that they were having this intense, low argument in her hallway. She envisioned her neighbours with their ears to their doors listening to the two agents throw low blows at each other.

"What it boils down to Mulder is that I am simply and will always be like a loyal dog to you!" She spat, Mulder winced as her words cut through him. "I cannot work with you any more. You have lost my trust. I can't even look at you right now." She could feel the tears swimming in her eyes threatening to spill over.

She grabbed the door to slam it in his face but he blocked it with his foot. "No, Scully. I won't let this be the end. Please I can't do this without you." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off the door. His hand slipped into hers as his eyes pleaded with her.

"Scully, I don't want to lose you. You're wrong, you mean everything to me please believe me. I love you." He pulled her close to him. He snaked his arm around her waist and lent in to kiss her. Their lips met, soft and salty. Her hot salty tears ran in runnels down her face as she yielded to his kiss. Her breath hitched as his soft lips moved against hers. She could feel herself capitulating to him, her heart hammering against her chest. It was what she had not dared to hope for many months now. The secret that she had kept close to her heart about her feelings. Feelings that she shouldn't be feeling for him. She had not dared to hope that he reciprocated. When you moved past the innuendos and the overt flirting she had hoped that there was more than the playful need he had to embarrass her and make her blush. She had indulged the idea that there was affection and love behind his actions. She had many times imagined his strong arms around her like they were now pulling her closer to his toned body. The smell of him filling her senses.

It suddenly occurred to her that it was empty and not real. She felt with certainty, no, she suddenly _knew_ that Mulder was using this against her as a last attempt ditch to keep her with him. To keep her in his world. He must have known about her feelings. He must have watched her over many months react to his innuendos and playful teasing. He was a profiler. That is what he did; he would get into someone's mind and understand them better than they knew themselves. He would have watched her blush, watched her eyes dilate when she saw him maybe even notice the fact that she had been flirting more than she had ever done. This was his last weapon that he had in his arsenal against her. She was also sure that of all the people he wanted in his life she was not even a close second to Diana. The thought had pierced her like a hot lance through her chest.

And in that instance she felt her heart break. She suddenly realised why it was called a broken heart. She physically felt her heart splinter in half. She felt her lungs burn as she struggled to breathe. The pain was beyond anything that she had felt in her life.

She roughly pushed away from him. The kiss had lasted 30 seconds but she felt as if she had been there for an eternity. "No, No!" Her muffled protests made Mulder pull away. He had felt his heart leap when she had accepted his kiss. He had not thought about it, he had simply reacted to the touch of their lips. It had felt so right, he had imagined it a million times kissing those beautiful plump lips and it had surpassed his wildest fantasies. Although he was sorry that she was crying even the saltiness of her tears had just added to the pure sensuality of it.

He opened his eyes in surprise as she struggled against him. When he looked down at her in confusion he recoiled and let go of her hand. Her eyes were filled with the deepest anguish. Her face was contorted with pain that he had never seen on any living creature and would never wish to. Her eyes showed a pain beyond anything that he could every imagine. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Sc-cully, what-" He whispered in horror.

"You have broken my heart." She mouthed barely audible, her tears cascading over her eyelashes and dripping off her defined jaw line. She stood back gulping deep breaths to stabilise her breathing and regain her composure for a split second.

She grabbed the door handle and faced him, with pure venom in her voice, "If you ever touch me again I will make sure you can't have children either."

Mulder stood in the hallway staring at the door that had been slammed in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Mulder sat on his lumpy couch drinking a beer. The tv sat talking to itself playing some old black and white movie from the 60's. He was staring at it without really seeing it. He had ordered a pizza which now lay on the coffee table half eaten. He had eaten out of habit not really tasting the food. He chewed mechanically as he pondered over today's events.

He was thinking about Scully. He was thinking about her deep blue eyes. About her full red lips and her heart shaped face. About the small mole over her lip that she always tried to hide with make up. That cute little flick of her tongue over her white teeth, he thought a nervous tick that she had probably had since she was a little girl. That laugh, that infectious laugh that he only got to hear on very rare occasions when something had really tickled her.

He remembered the first day that he had met her when she had stepped into his office. He had been a jerk to her. He was so adamant that he hadn't wanted a partner. Someone else to hold him back. He smiled as he remembered her answering him back showing that she wasn't intimidated by him.

She was pretty then. She had matured and evolved over the 6 years. She was beautiful now. Her shoulder length hair russet with gold tones. Her small petite frame had been drowned in those awful pant suits. She now wore fitted blouses and pencil skirts that clung to and touched each delicious curve of her petite frame. Chunky 4 inch heels that shaped her killer thighs and calves.

His eidetic memory played through the images of her through the time he had known her. He had always thought she was attractive. It was different now though. He could only imagine what it would be like to be with her. Not just sexually although he had indulged his fantasies for a good year or so now. To actually be with her. He had slept with her a couple of times after bad encounters to calm her. When she had needed him. The case with Donnie Pfaster had been the most harrowing. He had held her for hours whilst she cried and slowly drifted off. He had fallen asleep with her in his arms smelling her hair feeling the warmth of her skin cradled against his stomach and chest. He had slept better that night that any he could remember in years.

He had tried to call her after work on her mobile and her home number. He had left messages. She had not called back. No surprise. He glanced up at the clock on his wall. It was only 9.30. He had tried to keep himself as busy as possible. He had spent the day in his office trying to get it back to what it had been before when it had been him and Scully. Diana had sat with him trying to cut into his brooding silence with her inane chatter receiving only nods and occasional looks. She had finally left for the day at 4.30 much to his relief. He had tried to distract himself for another couple of hours cross checking the files and re-establishing the clutter to his office. He sighed as took another long swallow of his now tepid beer. Diana had been reassigned as his partner in Scully's place. He refused to think about it - it wasn't set in stone. Yet.

He closed his eyes as he felt a wave of tiredness hit him. He knew he wouldn't sleep. He never did. He smiled sadly to himself. He only slept well when Scully was near him.

He knew his worst qualities. He knew he had a tendency to be arrogant and at times self righteous. Scully had always looked past that and she had chosen to be with him for 6 years. Every other partner had backed off. Or more that he had driven them away. He knew he had a reputation as being spooky although if he was truthful with himself he thought maybe it was that people just genuinely didn't like him. Maybe they hadn't thought that he was worth fighting for. This small, force of nature had stood toe to toe with him looked him in the eye and had cut through any bullshit he gave her. More importantly, more significantly, she had stood next to him and had taken everything head on always by his side without wavering.

In his arrogance he had assumed that nothing would ever change. It wasn't until she had called him on his loyalty and he had done the unspeakable. He had stood against her not with her. In his usual off handedness he had totally misjudged the hurt that he was inflicting on his best friend.

He thought of the last time he had spoken to her in her hallway over a week ago. He had kissed her and she had pulled away. He winced as he saw her lips tremble, whisper that he had broken her heart. The pain in her eyes had been agonising. Had he thought that by kissing her he would change her mind? That telling her that he loved her that it would be enough to make up for the times he had ditched her, the times he had dismissed her, the times he had flippantly brushed her off. He just had to admit to himself that it was too little, too late. He had lost her.

He could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He dry rubbed his face with his hand and put his beer down. He so badly wanted to hear her voice even if she just told him in no certain terms to fuck off. He picked up his phone and pressed speed dial. It cut straight through to the answer machine. He listened to her telling him to leave a message. He sighed and hung up. Resigned, he got up grabbed himself another beer and settled himself in for another long sleepless night.


	4. Chapter 4

My mum told me about old spooky before I started here. She's worked in VCU for 20 years and she said that she remembered him as this little snotty nosed agent when he first started." Abbey Lincoln told her friend whilst she was reapplying her lipstick in the mirror. She met her eyes and waggled her eyebrows. "I've only seen him once but he is really cute."

Jay Mcguire laughed at her friend. "Mmm … he is really yummy." She agreed. "I was in the elevator with both him and Mrs Spooky about 6 months ago. They were laughing about something stupid – I can't even remember what they were talking about but there was definitely something going on between them. He had his hand on the small of his back." She smiled, "It was totally unnecessary touching."

"You know I feel sorry for Dr Scully." Jay said reflectively. She hopped onto the side and rifled through her bag looking for her brush. "I would be gutted if I got dumped on by him for some leggy brunette. Especially after 6 years. God only knows how long they've been sleeping together." She started brushing her hair long blond hair absentmindedly.

Abbey grimaced in pity, "yeah I know and it's so public. My mum told me that they started a pool when she was assigned to the X Files on how long she would stick with him." She was chewing at a hangnail on her little finger. "Apparently no one ever stuck with him for more than a year. Within 6 months it turned into a pool on how long it would be before they were sleeping together. I think the last count was at about $600."

"You know I have heard there's trouble in the basement." Jay lent in closer as Abbey dropped her voice enjoying the gossip with a grin. "I heard the other woman I think her name is Faralley or Farley … something like that … anyway he has been ignoring her ditching her when he can. She said that she is walking around with a face like a slapped arse." They both laughed maliciously."Mum still sees him around at the bureau though. Apparently, he's lost weight and he looks like shit dark rings under his eyes, crumpled clothes."

"In fairness he kind of deserves it. I heard he can be a real arsehole." Jay crossed her arms leaning against the sink stalls.

Abbey nodded, "you know my mum said she was sure he loved her." Jay's face softened. "She remembers him when he first started in VCU he would get really obsessed with the cases he was profiling, a real whizz kid, he never looked after himself didn't eat or sleep for weeks on end sometimes." She paused as the bathroom door opened and some of their classmates entered. They acknowledged each other and then turned back to their conversation.

"As cliché as it sounds she said that everyone noticed how different he was after she joined him and everyone assumed she was looking after him. Obviously in more ways than one." They both laughed.

Jay shrugged as she picked up her bag and gave herself a once over in the mirror. "Well … I like her. She doesn't take shit off anyone. I think she should play hard to get with him. If nothing else she has good taste."

They walked out of the bathroom talking about their next class their conversation already forgotten. Scully stood in the stall listening to the two girls leaving. She put her head against the cool tiled wall and sighed. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Mulder was suffering. The flash of satisfaction at him needing her had quickly given way to a surge of worry.

She bit her lip and frowned. She hadn't seen him for over 6 weeks. The last time she had seen him was when she had slammed the door in his face. He had tried calling her. She had been cordial but cold, clipped. By the sounds of it he hadn't been sleeping or eating properly. She told herself that it was the doctor in her that was worried not the friend. She felt her heart contract slightly when she pictured his face betraying her completely transparent lie.

She knew people had called her the Ice Queen for years. It had slowly been replaced with Mrs Spooky. She felt herself flush as her humiliation was complete. She was no longer just thought of as Mrs Spooky by the childish agents at head quarters now the cadets were gossiping about this damn love triangle. She was the butt of the joke.

She held her cool hands to her burning cheeks. She hated people pitying her more than anything, some of the tutors had obviously been listening to the rumour mill and felt sorry for her. She had to maintain her cool and not let them see her hurting. She was stronger than this. She would not let this beat her.

She angrily wiped her eyes and rolled her eyes at herself. She was acting like a heart broken 14 year old – she was crying in a school bathroom over a boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Scully discarded the latex gloves and threw them in the bio waste bin with a sigh. She could not wait to get out of her scrubs, get home and have a hot bath. Today had been a very long day. She hummed to herself as she thought about snuggling up on the sofa with a good book in her pyjamas and a chilled glass of wine.

She had now been at Quantico for nearly 8 weeks now. It had been a strange change in pace. Her days were busier now. But her weekends were emptier. She was no longer in the field. Her day consisted of autopsies, classes and paperwork. No more hunting the bad guy. No more bad motels. No more greasy diners. No more calls at 3 o'clock in the morning asking her to travel to god knows which back water with him, chasing some phantom or strange theory of his. She had her weekends back. She had spent more time with her mum. She had even been out for a beer with her brothers when they had last visited and really enjoyed herself. Neither of them had talked about work. Even Bill had behaved himself and said nothing about Mulder although she knew that he wanted to. She had a feeling her mother had had something to do with that.

"Night Dr Scully," John called out as he was leaving snapping her out of her reverie. "Have a great weekend."

She turned with a small smile, "Night John. You too. Thanks again for your help today."

John stopped at the door and looked at her. He hesitated then turned to her, "Dr Scully… A couple of us are going out for beers tomorrow night for Monroe's birthday. Nothing flashy there's a great little bar just down the road from us where we play pool and chill out. Would you like to join us? We're meeting about 8 ish."

She smiled at him about to refuse pretending she already had plans and stopped herself short. Hadn't she told Mulder that she wanted to get more of a social life? This had been part of her plan. To get out more meet more people. Salvage some of her life. "Yeah I would love to." She laughed at the genuine smile that crossed John's face. After agreeing to meet at 8 and he had given her directions for the bar, he left the lab.

She liked John. He wasn't her type he was barely taller than her with a small wiry frame and younger than her by about 5 years. He also wasn't conventionally good looking; he had soft brown eyes behind his thin oblong shaped glasses and small thin lips, his nose was little too long and thin but there was something endearing about the way that he smiled. He was a great guy, good at his job and efficient. He was also very sweet and genuine.

She blew out a frustrated breath. Being with Mulder for the last 6 years had spoiled her. Every guy would now have to compare to him. She was never going to find another him. Her chest felt tight as she thought about him. His eyes, which seem to change colour depending on the intensity of his gaze, deep moss green, soft grey even at times almost hazel brown. His nose which had at times received a swipe at his possible Jewish heritage was slightly too large but fit perfectly with the rest of his angular face. The strong jaw line that he unconsciously clenched when he was mulling over something interesting in a case file. His soft bottom lip which always seemed to beg to be kissed.

Her breath hitched as she thought of his kiss, the very wet kiss that they had shared in her hallway a couple of months ago. His strong athletic body standing over her holding her close the warmth of his arm on her waist. She felt the familiar hurt wash over her as she thought of his betrayal and snapped out of her wistful daydreaming.

She felt hot tears pricking at the back of her eyes as her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose she refused to give into it. "No." She told herself firmly_. I am not going to keep crying over this. Get a grip on yourself. You have to move on, he has._

A small hopeful voice crept up in her subconscious reminding her of the conversation she had overheard in the bathroom. He wasn't eating and sleeping properly. Apparently he had been ditching his new partner at every opportunity. Maybe he hadn't gotten over her as quickly as she thought he might. Maybe he had needed her as much as she needed him. She checked her phone in her pocket. She knew there were about 10 messages he had left that she had saved and about 20 missed calls logged. She stroked the screen absentmindedly with her thumb as she looked down at his name and number. He hadn't called her for the last week or so …

"Enough." The word rang out in the quiet lab. She had to stop. She took a deep breath and set her jaw. She was going out tomorrow night and she was going to have a good time. She resolutely turned on her heel and stalked out of the lab to the changing rooms making a decision to finally put her past behind her and move on.

As Scully walked into the busy bar she looked around for John and Lizzie Monroe. She spotted them at the bar and realized a 'couple of us' was basically the entire faculty of tutors. John spotted her and waved her over. The rest of the group were all smiling at her as she approached them at the bar.

She smiled said her hellos and wished Lizzie a happy birthday. Lizzie beamed at her telling her that she was glad that she had made it and that she looked amazing. Scully bought herself and Lizzie a drink and settled into the group listening and joining in their conversations. Even though John had told her it was casual she had still made an effort. She was wearing a pair of skinny hipster black jeans with 2 thin belts crossed over on her small hips. She was also wearing a silvery low cut top and black stiletto boots. She had tousled her soft red hair into loose curls and had accentuated her azure blue eyes with dark smoky eye shadow. Long silver drop earrings and a matching necklace finished her look. She knew she looked different and she felt good. She actually felt like her old self for the first time in weeks. She decided to let herself relax and enjoy herself.

As the night progressed, she let the drink loosen her up a little and she could feel some of her inhibitions go. She laughed and joked with the group, played pool with Lizzie and her boyfriend Marc and even flirted back with some of the guys who approached her.

Later that night as she was starting to think about making her way home a tall blond haired man approached her. She had gently rebuffed the guys that had already tried with her. She hadn't really found them attractive but she had flirted and had been friendly. They had each got the message that she was not interested and had moved on with no hard feelings. This guy was different. He was handsome with deep blue eyes and a very white smile. His eyes were twinkling at her as he took in her pretty features. Scully felt intrigued. There was something really attractive about him. "Sooo ... your the redhead that all these guys are talking about?"

Scully blushed and laughed, "Are you sure I am the right one? I spotted two or three others this evening."

"Oh no I think I got the right one." He winked at her, "You're alright I guess." He shrugged his shoulders and flashed her a half crooked smile. He asked if he could buy her a drink.

She laughed and ducked her head. For the first time in a long time she could feel butterflies in her stomach and her heart started pattering slightly. "So you only think I'm _alright_ but you still want to buy me a drink?"

"Well you know beggars can't be choosers and all that." He laughed and inclined his head to the bar inviting her to join him. She pushed away from the ledge that she had been leaning on, grabbed her coat and purse and followed him to the bar.

After he had ordered their drinks he turned to her. "So now I have bought you a drink do I get the pleasure of your name or do I call you red?"

"Well as I am not a natural red head you'll have to call me by my name. It's Dana." She couldn't believe that she was flirting with this guy so much. It was so unlike her. His eyes widened in mock surprise.

He seemed to muse this over and grinned at her as he lent into her and whispered, " I think you're lying to me, _Dana_. I will find out sooner or later so you better start telling the truth."

She put her hand to her mouth and giggled. She looked up at him and drank his features in. He had a strong jaw and a straight roman nose. His stunning blue eyes were laughing at her. The contours of his face were angular but not sharp. In that grin she could see familiarity and felt a pang as she thought of Mulder. She could see him in this man. His easy grace, his tall frame was relaxed as he stood next to her. It was strange the features were different but he had almost a feeling of Mulder. She could feel herself warming to him. She then realised she was on dangerous ground and now would be a good time to make a quick exit.

"So I gave you my name do I get yours?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Its James. James Connors." He took a swallow of his whiskey without taking his eyes off her.

"Well James, James Connors it has been a pleasure but I have to go." She took the last swallow of her JD + coke and put the glass down. "Thanks for the drink." She shrugged her coat on and smiled up at him.

He smiled at her intrigued. "So Dana can I take you out some time?" She pouted her lips and pretended to think about it.

"Mmm... maybe." She reached into her purse, without another word she handed him her card and walked out of the bar without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

Scully felt giddy as she showered on Friday night. Her day had dragged as she had watched the clock in agonisingly slow increments grind itself to half 5. James was taking her out tonight and he was planning on picking her up at 8. She had practically run out of her office as soon as it had hit half 5 and threw herself in the car. Every traffic light seemed to be against her. Every red light mocking her as it slowed her down.

She smiled self-consciously as she remembered their conversation on Sunday. He had called at lunchtime. She had answered with her usual brusque, "Scully."

"Soo … I met this really cute red head last night in a bar. Is it me or does that sound like the opening of a really bad joke? " A playful voice had said down the phone. Scully's heart had skipped a little and she had got the familiar butterflies in her stomach. She had hoped that he would call but she had not fooled herself. The fact that her card had not only said Dr Dana Scully but also advised that she was an FBI agent had made her think in all practicality that he would not call. She guessed it may have been a deal breaker. Her card basically advertised her as a tough cookie. Not all men wanted that.

She was surprised and flattered that he had called her less than 12 hours after they had met. She laughed, " mmm … something along the lines of Irish man, Scottish man and Englishman? Be careful how you progress Mr James, James Connors because I am from Irish stock."

"So you're a fiery red head, a doctor and an FBI agent with an Irish temperament. Maybe I should end this call now. I have this bad feeling I am going to have my arse handed to me on a platter at some point in the future." He joked. He could her grinning at him down the phone.

"With me it's always definitely on the cards but you have to push me too far." She playfully bantered back. She suddenly felt her heart swoop as she thought of Mulder. How he would push her right to the brink sometimes where she wanted to throw something at him and then he would do something to bring her back, to make her laugh. He always managed to break her resolve.

James had felt the slight drop in her demeanour and had charged on, "Well at the risk of getting on the wrong side of your Irish temper I was wondering if you were free this week for dinner. I know of a gorgeous little Italian restaurant that opens on Friday night and I have been invited to it. If you would care to join me as my plus one?"

"That sounds great. I would like that." She had hoped that she didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"That's great. Thank God you accepted. My only other choice was my Labrador Jesse and I have been having nightmares trying to find a tux that fits him." Scully laughed and had given him her address. She had put the phone down feeling a little lightheaded and couldn't wait for Friday night.

She was just admiring herself in the mirror when there was a sharp knock at the door. It was only 7.40. She still had to get her things together for her clutch bag and quickly tidy away the bits in her bedroom but she was ready. She quickly crossed the living room and open the door with a flourish.

Her face fell as Mulder was standing there looking down at her. Before she could stop herself she had gasped in horror at his appearance. Abbey Licoln's mother hadn't been exaggerating. He looked like shit. He had lost at least 10 pounds which seem to make his face look sharper. He also had dark purple circles under his eyes. And he looked dog tired. Bone tired.

He frowned as he looked her up and down. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a black wrap over dress that came to just above her knees with a low neckline that softly highlighted her ample cleavage and the beautiful lines of her collar bones. She was also wearing black stiletto heels which he guessed must have been at least 4 inches because he was sure he had never seen her this tall. Her thick hair was tousled in soft curls and she wore heavier make up than he had seen her wear before but it suited her. A small turquoise pendent necklace and matching earrings completed the look. He suddenly realised with a resounding feeling of finality that she was going out on a date.

"Mulder..." she whispered aghast. _What have you done to yourself?_ She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her apartment.

"Scully, I'm fine." He followed silently and watched her as she pulled out a chair in her kitchen and indicated for him to sit down. He felt her appraising him as he slumped down in the chair and put the manila folder he was carrying on the table. He was all too aware of the fact that he was practically growing a beard he hadn't shaved in about a week. He knew what he must look like. His head was pounding. He had had this constant ache in his temples for the last week and no matter how many painkillers he took it didn't even take edge off.

"Mulder. Mulder." Scully waved her hands in front of him to focus his attention. She was frowning at him in concern." When was the last time you eat or slept?"

He gave her a lazy crooked half smile," I think I ate yesterday. Sleep. I can't remember the last time I slept." He closed his eyes momentarily to try to clear his head.

Scully was really concerned. She couldn't remember a time he had looked this bad. He had his tendencies to lose himself in his work and not sleep or eat for a couple of days but this was really extreme. She went to her fridge and got out the left over lasagne that she had made the night before. She put it in the microwave to warm up and started cutting some fresh bread that she had bought that morning at the local bakery. He felt a flicker of annoyance as he realised what she was doing.

"Jesus, Scully you don't have to feed me-" He started impatiently.

"Shut up Mulder," She cut him off and glared at him. The microwave beeped breaking the silent conversation. He continued to watch her as she turned to get the plate out and put it in front of him with a fork and the bread she had cut up. She went to the fridge and pulled out a beer handing it to him silently. She then sat down opposite him and pointedly looked at him until he picked up he fork and started eating. He took a mouthful grudgingly and raised his eyebrows at how good it tasted. He realised suddenly how hungry he was. She hid a knowing smile as he reached for the bread and started to pick up the pace.

She still loved him. In her most truthful moments she knew that she always would. She was still mad at him with their current situation but her worry outweighed that right now. She was actually scared that he was running himself down. She knew that it was partly to do with her but she didn't believe that he was love sick or could possibly miss her so much to do this to himself. He had his X Files back now which had been his only reason for carrying on. She knew there was something else driving this behaviour. He had finished the food in quick time and had seemed to have gained a little more colour to his face.

"Mulder. Why are you here?" She asked softly. He took a deep breath, moved his dishes to the side of him and pushed the manila file over to her. She looked at it but didn't pick it up. "Mulder..." her tone was dangerous.

"Scully." He picked up the folder and opened it to show her photos and a rubbing. He pushed them to her, "you need to see these."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him pursing her lips in a into a tight pout. She looked down at the photos. They were of what looked like symbols engraved on a metal surface. She frowned looking at each picture in turn and then picked up the rubbing.

"Mulder, what are these?" She asked warily as she thumbed through them. The last one caught her breath. It was what looked like a large green metallic triangle embedded in sand and covered with surf water. She could see the engravings from the other blown up photos but it was large. It was gigantic.

Mulder pulled the last photo out of her hand, "this is what I believe to be proof of the Panspermia theory. Hard proof."

Scully's eyebrows shot up, "Panspermia? the theory that the origin of life is extra terrestrial?" In spite of herself she was interested he had captured her attention.

"Scully I took this picture. It's in Africa. That's where I have been for the last week trying to decipher the meaning of these symbols." Scully looked at him a gape. He pulled out two of the photos, " these are Navajo, all the symbols refer to different world religions and more importantly to mapping the human genome."

He could see her scepticism chase each thought through her eyes. He could read her like a book, "I am telling you Scully I saw this with my own eyes. I took these photos." He waved them in front of her.

"This is my proof that what I have said all along is true. Everything that is in the X Files. Everything that I..." He frowned as his head gave a painful lurch. "everything that _we_ have worked for to prove of the existence of extra terrestrials."

"I needed to tell you. You were the only person that I wanted to share it with." He finished softly. Her expression softened as he told her this. They looked at each other as they always had in the past. The intense gaze that held a thousand words. The communication that did not have to be uttered out loud as they understood each other. They missed each other. Unbearably.

A knock at the door broke their silence. Scully jumped and looked down at her hands blushing. She had almost forgotten that she had a date with James. She looked up at Mulder who smiled sadly at her and started gathering his pictures. She walked to the door brushing her hands down her dress over her waist and hips. She took a shaky breath plastered a smile on her face and opened the door.

James smiled down at her holding out a big bunch of flowers. She took them gratefully with a thank you and genuinely smiled as she smelt the overpowering fragrance. He looked very handsome in his suit. He was cleanly shaven and she could smell his pleasant cologne. His blue eyes sparkled down at her. "Well your no Labrador in a tux but I guess you'll have to do." Scully laughed. "You look beautiful Dana."

"Thank you. Please come in whilst I put these in a vase." She invited him in. He was surprised to see she had company.

"James Connors this is an old friend of mine. Fox Mulder." James held his hand out and shook Mulders hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He said cordially before turning to Scully, " Dana may I use your bathroom to wash my hands?"

Scully directed him down the hallway and came back to Mulder. She followed him to the door. He looked down at her and put his hand to her cheek. "He's right you look really beautiful Scully." He told her wistfully as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Mulder lumped down on his sofa with an exhausted sigh. He had was jet lagged and had a banging headache. At least the ache in his stomach had abated slightly. The food Scully had given him had been delicious but now he wasn't sure as to whether he was still hungry. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until he had started to eat. He kept forgetting to eat. His insomnia was probably at the worst that he had ever experienced including the aftermath of John Barnett where his decision had cost an agent his life.

_Don't go there Mulder. Let's not open that can of worms at this hour. _

He closed his eyes and thought of Scully instead. He could almost feel her small, soft hand on his brow. Rubbing her hands through his hair. The soft pads of her thumbs needing into his temples. He took a deep cleansing breath and felt soothed. He smiled sadly as he rehashed his earlier visit. How he wish he hadn't been so chicken shit. Yes, he had gone to show her those photos and yes she was the first and only person that he had wanted to share his discovery with. But no, it wasn't all business. It wasn't just that she deserved to know what had happened and how important it was. It was that he had to see her. He missed her so much it hurt.

He had hoped to see her in her slouch gear. He thought she was beautiful in her work gear. And when she dressed up, like she had for this James guy, even more so. These looks however where not his favourite. His favourite look on her was that slouch gear that she wore whenever they used to have a movie night in or doing paperwork, eating take away together. Her jogging bottoms, those cute little vest tops with the lace on the hem and thick bedroom socks. She would put her hair up in a messy ponytail and tuck her feet under her on the couch whilst she eat Chinese out of the carton. He loved it because he knew that she would not do that with anyone but him. That was _his_ Scully, only he got to see her like that and the possessive streak in him loved it.

Now and again on those nights he would watch her surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye, watch her eat, watch her read, frowning at something on the file, flick a tendril of hair out of her eyes. He chuckled softly as he remembered her catching him watching her once and she automatically put her hand up to her face thinking she had food around her mouth. He had laughed out loud at her and she had thrown an egg roll at him, he had ducked and it had knocked over the lamp. He could still see the grin turn into a full belly laugh.

He had to accept the fact that she was moving on with her life. She was right. She had sacrificed so much to be with him. He knew the things that she had said to him were in the heat of the moment. He knew she didn't really blame him for everything that had happened to her in the last 6 years. She was hurt and her words had been her defence mechanism. To push him away.

She deserved to be happy if her current life did it for her. He started musing about the possibility of them being friends again. This had been the longest that he they hadn't seen each other and he definitely had withdrawal symptoms.

Like tonight she had fed him and talked to him. It had almost been like old times. Before James had interrupted them there had been a moment when he almost felt like they had re connected. He was sure that he had seen something in her eyes, she looked at him the way she used to look at him. Back to a time when he was sure, when he had hoped that she loved him like he loved her.

His head gave another lurch. This headache wasn't budging even though he had had painkillers less than 2 hours ago.

He looked over at his fish tank. He was sure that he had left a blister pack of painkillers on the stand. As he spotted them and lazily reached over to grab them he suddenly seized up in fit of blinding pain. His jaw clenched so fiercely that he thought with a hint of panic that his teeth could snap. He took a long deep breath through his nose and screwed his eyes shut.

_Please stop. Please. Please._ He begged. As suddenly as it came it stopped. He sat on his sofa breathing harshly a thin film of sweat on his brow_. _

_What in the fuck was that?!_

There was a knock at his door. He gingerly stood up and steadied himself. Aside from the pounding in his head he didn't seem to be hurting anywhere else.

When he opened the door Diana was standing there. "Fox?" She looked at him uncertainly. _Jesus Christ he looks like shit warmed up._

_"_Well thanks Diana it's great to see you too." Mulder grunted as he moved back towards the couch to grab the painkillers. "Was there something I could help you with?" He started chewing on the painkillers and watched her walk towards him looking at him warily.

"Well I thought I would check on you considering you haven't been answering your phone for the last week. I was wondering where you had got to?" She told him getting defensive.

_And if you were with that short arsed red headed bitch. _

Mulder's head snapped up his eyes glittering with cold. "What did you just call Scully?"

Diana balked at him." What? I didn't say anything about Scully. I asked you where you have been for the last week?

Mulder quickly stood up and stormed up to her with malice. "Yeah and right after that you called her a red headed bitch!" He glared at her, "Don't you ever talk that way about Scully."

Diana's jaw dropped. "Fox! I didn't say anything about Scully!" She protested, he looked at the confused expression on face and started to question himself.

_What the hell is wrong with him? How the hell did he know I was thinking about her? _Mulder's eyes narrowed as he looked at her face. She hadn't spoken and he heard her. _HE COULD HEAR HER._

Her eyes widened as she realised what was happening, "You can hear me." She whispered.

The pounding in his head increased and intensified. He was crippled by the blinding pain again. His head snapped back as his jaw clenched his eyes screwed up. He could hear hoarse screaming and realised it was him. His knees buckled as the pain flashed through his head. He vaguely could hear Diana shouting his name and then speaking into his mobile calling an ambulance. He was lying on the cold floor. His head felt like it was in vice. He couldn't breath properly, he was covered in sweat and his body started to convulse in a fit of pain.

Within minutes he was being lifted off the floor and rolled onto a gurney. He was disorientated, his eyesight blurred and he could feel his heart beat in his eardrums. "Scully."

The gurney stopped suddenly and he could make out the shapes of the EMT's. He could see Diana next to them. "Scully." He whispered." My doctor ... Scully."

He felt Diana's hand squeeze his. "Don't worry. I'll call her now." He squeezed her hand in thanks and blacked out. She felt his hand loosen in hers as he passed out consciousness and watched them load him in the ambulance. She told them that she would follow as she needed to make phone calls. The EMT nodded at her and drove off.

Diana took a deep shaky breath and pulled her phone out. She dialled a number that she had memorised, a number that she could never write down.

"Yes?" CSM answered the phone. Diana took a deep breath. She hated the fact that she was selling Mulder out but she knew he was needed for the continuation of the project. She needed to make sure that they all survived. That they all had a fighting chance against the inevitable future.

"Mulder has just been taken to the hospital. He just showed some really strange effects from exposure to the relic."

"Well..." He asked softly. His condescending voice sent shivers down her spine.

"He is showing signs of telepathy. He is in intense pain." She hesitated," I think its re activating the virus."

"Well that's good news. Actually better than we expected." Even though the monotonous voice never changed tempo she could tell he was pleased. "We can now move onto the next stage." He smiled down the phone at her, " You have done well Diana."

He hung up. She shuddered as she turned her phone off.

Mulder was going to die. And die badly.


	8. Chapter 8

James came back from the bathroom just as Mulder had left. He watched her has she stood staring at her door absentmindedly touching her cheek where Mulder's hand had been seconds before. He had a sinking feeling that he wasn't reading too much into this exchange. That he was actually reading it the right way. This guy was definitely more than just an 'old friend'.

"Dana?" She jumped and blushed at him.

She laughed nervously, "I am so sorry I was miles away." She bustled back to the kitchen and cleared the plates from the table. "I will just be a second. I'll get the flowers into a vase and then I promise I am good to go."

James felt a twinge of sympathy for her. This Fox guy had made her nervous. Embarrassed even.

He approached her and ducked his head down to catch her eye. "Dana? Are you ok?"

She looked at him and smiled radiantly, "I'm fine thanks." But her smile didn't reach her eyes. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised and watched as her smile faltered. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, turning away from him she sat down in one of her kitchen chairs.

"I am so worried about my friend." She admitted.

"I take it you mean the guy that just left? Yeah he didn't look, or smell for that matter, that good." He sat down opposite her in the chair Mulder had been sitting in.

She laughed softly. "He just got back from Africa. He usually is really well groomed." She bit her lip and frowned. "It's the first time that I have seen him in a couple of months and he hasn't been taking care of himself. I guess it was a shock him turning up at my door especially in the state he was in."

James nodded." How do you know each other?"

She sighed," Before I moved to Quantico I worked at the FBI head quarters on a division called the X Files. Mulder and I have been partners and best friends for 6 years."

"Until a couple of months ago..."

"Yeah," she smiled sadly," I put in a request to be transferred off the X files to go back to Quantico."

"So what changed? It must have been something drastic for you to suddenly walk away after 6 years."

"Not really. I just realised I wanted more out of life and we seemed to be constantly moving without getting any closer to our goals. He is happy in that state. I am not." She admitted with a shrug.

He watched her fighting with her demons. He really liked this woman, there was something about her. But he had to be honest with himself even if she wasn't being honest with herself. She was too invested in this friend of hers and it would only get him burned. He knew the tell tale signs he had been there, done that himself.

"Listen Dana. I can see this guy means a lot to you." He smiled ruefully, "Now I like you but I think you have got issues to resolve with this guy before you can start going out with other guys."

She looked at him and opened her mouth to protest. He held his hand up, "Don't get me wrong I am still up for going to the restaurant opening if you are still in the mood to go out. I understand if you don't want to go."

She looked surprised at his honesty and only felt ashamed of herself for leading him on. "I really like you James..."

_I can hear a 'but' coming_

"but..."

_And there it is._

"I think you're right. I have had feelings for Mulder for a long time. It was one of the reasons if I am honest I stepped away especially when he didn't return them." She sighed heavily, " I have been trying to step away resolve these issues but I guess him turning up unexpectedly has made me realise I haven't resolved anything." She put her face in her hands and knew she was blushing a very deep unattractive red. "I am sorry. I am so so sorry."

"Dana." He reached across and pulled her hands away, " Dana. It's ok. I'm not mad." She looked at him and could see only kindness in his eyes. "Don't get me wrong I am gutted but no harm done."

He gave her a crooked half smile, "I told you I was sure you were going to hand me my arse on a platter ... when I envisioned it though we were play fighting and wrestling."

She chuckled quietly, "I don't know how you are still single." He stood up and straightened his suit.

"Still looking for the right girl." He raised an eyebrow and with an impish grin on his face asked her, " Sooo ... with that in mind have you got any gorgeous, single friends you can introduce me to?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Scully was lounging on her sofa watching tv still fully dressed for her date eating ice cream. James had left an hour before with a promise from her that she would have a list of her single girlfriends to him before the weekend was out. He had given her a peck on the cheek as he left and had smiled at her warmly before sauntering off down her hallway.

She had immediately gone straight to the freezer and for the big guns. She saved her healthy frozen yogurt for the casual days. Today she needed Ben and Jerry's full fat, full chocolate and to hell with the 2 pounds she had been so pleased about losing earlier this week.

She sat ridiculing herself for the fact that Mulder had somehow managed to ruin the first date she had in 6 years. With probably one of the most gorgeous men she had ever met. She grimaced as she felt the tears pool in her eyes. She couldn't have Mulder. She couldn't have James.

She heaved a deep sigh. _I am so__ screwed_.

She frowned at a resounding knock at her door. _Who the hell is that?_

She opened the door to find an old Native American man smiling benignly at her. Her jaw dropped as she was greeted warmly by the rich, deep voice of Albert Hosteen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Scully marched in to the critical care unit with a look of thunder on her face. Her stony expression hid the fact that her heart was hammering and she felt nauseous after finding out Mulder had been rushed into hospital. As soon as Albert had told her where he was she had run out of the apartment and jumped in her car. She had been at the hospital within 10 minutes marvelling at the fact that she had not been pulled over or killed anyone in the process.

She stormed into Mulder's hospital room and felt her heart lurch to stop as she saw him. He was hooked up to a barrage of monitors. IV drips, cannulas and monitoring pads invaded what looked like every part of his upper body. It wasn't this that made her gasp. It was the blank stare of his deep green eyes as he lay in the bed.

Her head snapped around as she spotted A.D Skinner and Diana standing at the end of his bed in mid conversation that she realised that she must have disturbed. A.D Skinner was frowning at Diana as his last words died on his lips.

"Why in the hell was I not notified immediately when he was brought into the hospital?" Scully demanded.

Diana looked her up and down haughtily, " Why would we notify you? You are no longer his partner. I am."

"That may be so but I am still his doctor and his emergency contact," She intoned through gritted teeth with a silent threat that she was going to bitch slap this woman.

"Agent Scully," Skinner cut in with a cooling hand on her shoulder, " I have just been informed myself. You know that I would have been calling you immediately." He frowned pointedly at Diana. He turned back to Scully. "How did you find out that Mulder was here?

"Albert Hosteen showed up at my apartment and told me that Mulder was in danger."

Skinner looked surprised, "Albert Hosteen? Who translated the Navajo files for us a couple of years ago?"

"Yeah," Scully nodded, " He's been trying to translate the engravings on this relic for Mulder."

Scully looked at Mulder. She could see him looking back at her but she was scared that there was nothing there. No recognition. She had to help him, whatever it took she would do it.

"How was he found?" Scully tried to keep her temper in check but she was finding it hard with Diana standing so close to her. She reached for his medical chart and started to flick through all the information. _Please let me find something out of the ordinary. Anything. Anything that can explain why he is like this._

"He called me round to his apartment to go through his findings in Africa," she said with a flicker of a malicious grin at the fleeting look of hurt across Scully's face. "He told me that I was the only one he trusted with the information." Scully narrowed her eyes but shook her head in disbelief. If Mulder had not come round earlier to her apartment she would have believed her and would have been really hurt by this information.

_Maybe it's not just me and Mulder that are the issue here. This bitch knows how to twist the knife as well._

She almost missed what Diana said next as she was musing over her last thoughts.

"He was complaining of a head ache. I tried to help him and he suddenly collapsed. I called an ambulance and now here we are," She said motioning to him. "In less than 2 hours he's a vegetable."

Scully shot her a filthy look before continuing to look through his charts, "I have to look at all the tests they have done access to all the medical files. Also the toxicology reports."

Diana rolled her eyes at her. "Agent Scully there are already doctors on staff here. I am sure they can handle it without your assistance."

Skinner stepped in front of Diana," Agent Fowler please will you step outside into the corridor with me whilst we allow _Doctor_ Scully to do a full examination of her patient." He firmly touched her elbow and indicated the door to her. A flash of anger crossed her face but she knew it wasn't a request it was an order. She turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

Scully conveyed a grateful look to Skinner before she turned back to Mulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Mulder watched as Scully came closer to him staring deeply into his eyes. Looking for a sign. Anything to show that he was there. Her glacial blue eyes swam with tears. He could see that she was begging him to react. She was studying him hungrily for a glint, a glimmer just a small spark of life.

"Please Mulder. Please don't be gone. Please still be in there." She begged him quietly as the tears broke free and ran down her face dripping onto his chest. He could feel her breathing on him. Her sweet breath was playing on his bottom lip. He could smell her shampoo and her perfume. She was still dressed for her date. He wondered if she had cut her date short for him. His heart lurched with hope. He so badly wanted to grab her to kiss her.

_Scully. Scully I am here. Please hear me. _He was fighting every muscle, willing his body to react even if it was just a small flinch to let her know he could hear her. And how desperate he was to hold her again.

He had been experiencing multiple levels of telepathy like background noise he could hear people thinking about mundane things, men visiting their families thinking how hot the nurse behind the desk is, people thinking about groceries, things they have to do when they get home, how they can't wait for a hot bath, whether they paid their credit card bill. It was like an badly tuned radio it came and went.

He could now hear her thoughts chasing each other playing tag through what he figured would normally be a very organised mind.

_I shouldn't have let him leave my apartment. I knew he wasn't right. I went against my gut instinct. What is wrong with him? What can I do? _

_Come on Scully you have to think._ She stood up straight, angrily wiped her eyes and picked up his chart again. As she flicked through his chart he could hear her panic set in. She couldn't see anything. Her mind was furiously flying through the information but she couldn't figure out what to do.

_What if he had picked up something in Africa? A bug or parasite that was causing an infection._ _Something he's been exposed to._ She dismissed the idea. They had done all the relevant blood tests and the toxicology didn't indicate that there was an infection. He watched as her mind worked furiously through her very limited options.

She let out a frustrated sigh. Her mind played back over their conversation earlier that evening. _The key was the relic that he had been exposed to for the last week._ _He obviously believed that it was extra terrestrial_. She frowned and bit her lip as her mind flicked through the photos he had shown her earlier. He had told her that it somehow mapped out the human genome.

_What if it was extra terrestrial? What if the relic was something that humans weren't supposed to touch or get near? If it is so advanced maybe our brain chemistry isn't equipped to deal with the complexity of it and it somehow causes it to malfunction._ Her memory quickly touched on the multiple theories about humans not using their full brain capacity. Theories that suggested the potential for pyschokenesis and telepathy. She suddenly smiled and looked over at Mulder. Mulder would be proud of her for making such a leap.

Mulder was surprised by her theory and peeved that he couldn't express it. _Typical! The first time she has an outlandish theory and we finally agree on something, I can't move a muscle!_

The thoughts had chased one after the other without any pause but then it occurred to her that there was one major flaw in her new theory. Why was he the only one affected? He couldn't have been the only person that had exposed themselves to it. She reluctantly dismissed the idea.

"Back to the drawing board then." She muttered. She put his medical charts into its cradle at the edge of his bed and continued to watch him. She took his limp fingers and stroked them softly.

"I promise Mulder that I am going to find a way to get you back." She smiled roguishly, " and then I am going to kick your arse for putting me through this again."

Mulder listened as she mused about the times that she had stood next to a hospital bed watching over his sleeping form. He could feel the soft pads on the ends of her fingers stroking his hand, her nails grazing lightly against his palm. He wished more than anything at that second that he could hold her and kiss her.

It was no use screaming. He couldn't move he couldn't talk he couldn't communicate. He was relying on the good faith of a friend he had manage to hurt and alienate in the last couple of months to save him.

He tuned back into her thoughts and realised that she was thinking about their last row at her apartment door. She was thinking about the fact that he had kissed her to try to get her to stay. She was thinking about how she would have to really try to curb her feelings and make them less prominent. Less of a weakness.

He suddenly realised why she had looked so hurt and why she had whispered that he had broken her heart. She thought that he didn't love her the way that she did and he had used it as a last attempt to try to keep her with him. To string her along. He groaned inwardly, it explained her violent response. She didn't understand, she didn't have the first inkling of how much he loved her and how long he had been trying to hide it for fear that _she_ would reject _him_.

_I promise Scully, when I get out of this I will prove to you without a shadow of a doubt how badly I am in love with you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Mulder could hear his thoughts even before he had entered the room. His mind was like a snake pit. Each dark thought undulated with and around the next. It was cold and dark in his mind. Mulder tried to shut it out without much success. He watched as he entered the room with two men. Mulder had a bad feeling that he was going to die at this moment. He couldn't fight. He couldn't even blink properly. It would only take a pillow over his face for it all to end.

However, it didn't make sense that he would bring henchmen. It didn't take two burly, trained assassins to kill him. CSM smiled down at him as one of the men injected something into his I.V and the other was busy disabling the monitor alarms.

The last thing he saw was CSM's smile pulling into a Cheshire cat smile. _Don't worry Mulder. I need you alive for now. You are going to save the world._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Diana stood over Mulder looking at him with pity and remorse on her face. He was strapped down on an operating theatre table as the doctors and nurses bustled about prepping for surgery. CSM was undoing his shirt as he sat on the opposite side of Mulder getting himself ready to take part in the experiment.

_Fox. I know you can hear me. _Mulder's head had been overwhelmed when they had first arrived at the facility with the amount of voices he could hear but he now tuned into her. He could drown them out as background noise to focus on her voice only.

_I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for my part in this. I never meant to hurt you. It was never my intention for you to be hurt. _She looked at CSM surreptitiously to check he wasn't watching what she was doing. She then purposefully opened her mind and thought of the experiments, the women abductees that she had been charged to watch over. The clinics. She knew that he could see all the images flying through her mind. She also knew that even if by some miracle that he got out of this alive that all these places and people would disappear. They would be gone before he even had a chance to investigate them. It would be a fruitless pursuit. They were always 2 steps ahead.

_Please believe me, I was trying to save the project. I need you to understand that I had the best intentions. Even if I did it the wrong way._ She let out a heavy sigh as one of the anaesthetists approached her. She moved out of the way at his request. The anaesthetist gave her a quizzical look and then started to work on Mulder.

She walked away with her head down thinking hard. She had to speak to Scully. She had to do something.


	10. Chapter 10

Scully sat on her couch still in her coat and heels with her head in her hands. Mulder was gone. She had arrived at the hospital the day before yesterday to find Skinner barking orders at anyone within earshot of him. Everyone was flinching under his stony glare. She had felt the panic rise in her as she had glanced into his room to find the bed in disarray but all the monitors and equipment still there.

The nurses were explaining to Skinner that Mulder had been discharged by his mother. She had listened in disbelief and had argued that it wasn't possible. That Teena Mulder would not have discharged her son from the hospital against medical advice. And where the hell would she have taken him and how! He needed medical attention at all times as he was unresponsive. She had stood dumbfounded as she watched the blacked out security camera, watched her signing discharge papers. She was talking earnestly to someone in the blacked out part of the shot. Scully had felt a cold creeping over her as she had seen out of the corner out of the darkness smoke unfurl.

CSM had Mulder. And she didn't have the first clue as to where to start looking for him. The only lead she had had was his mother and she had gone to both the houses that she had visited previously. She was at neither. She had exhausted her only lead within a couple of hours. She couldn't think straight.

"Agent Scully," a soft voice came from behind her. She jumped and stood up quickly from the couch anticipating an attack. Her shoulders slumped forward as she sighed with relief.

"Albert?" She asked confused, "How did you get in here?"

" I am sorry I startled you Miss Scully," he intoned in his deep, soft voice. "I have come to tell you that agent Mulder is in danger. If you do not find him in time then he will die."

She looked at him with frustration as she walked around her sofa to stand in front of him," How do you know he's in danger? Do you know where he is? Tell me, please!"

He looked at her with sadness and reached for her hand. She allowed him to take her hand, " Come Agent Scully let us pray." He knelt down and pulled her down with him. She looked at him warily but conceded and came down to her knees. Together they prayed for Mulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully woke to find herself on her on her apartment floor. Albert was gone. She tried to shake off her grogginess and shakily got to her feet. She felt stiff she didn't know how long she had been there but the light had changed from full sunlight to a subdued hue coming through her blinds. She realised that she had been woken by a knock at her door. Another less patient knock resounded through the living room.

She opened the door to find Diana standing there. Scully's body reacted unconsciously and she could feel her stance change as she measured herself up against this woman. Diana was looking at her nervously and she could see the small woman almost grow in stature as her body language changed with hostility.

"Diana." Scully spoke cordially. She was surprised that she was here and that she knew where she lived but kept her face passive. She didn't want to give this woman any indication that she was thrown by her visit.

Diana glanced nervously down the corridor and silently handed her something. Scully took it without looking at it and narrowed her eyes. There was no way she was going take her eyes off this woman and make herself vulnerable by bowing her head to look at the item in her hand. She didn't trust her.

"What is this?"

"Access." Diana's eyes glistened as she pleaded with her, " They're going to kill him. He is dying. Please save him."

"You treacherous bitch!" Scully stepped forward and slapped the taller woman across the face. Diana winced as her head snapped to the side and closed her eyes. Scully could feel the sting in her hand as she tried to gain control of her emotions. She could hear her own voice shaking with anger," He trusted you. He ruined his friendship with me to protect you. And this is what you do? You betrayed him!"

"I know," Diana whispered still with her eyes closed. Scully could see the remorse on her face and felt her anger abate a little. Diana looked down at her. " He knows."

"Who knows?" Scully was still talking to this woman in spite of herself.

"Fox." She said quietly," Before he was taken we established that he had some kind of telepathic ability. He heard and understood everything that I had done."

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened but if anyone can save him. It's you." With one last sigh she retreated and walked away. Scully watched her walk away and then slowly closed the door. She shakily looked down at her hand. It was an access card. Stuck to it was small post it note with a neatly scrawled address. Scully grabbed her car keys off the table and ran out of her apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to stealthily move down the empty stone corridor praying that she didn't get caught. She had found the underground bunker quite easily despite it being in the middle of nowhere. She had been so surprised that there had been no guards at the entrance. She had managed to park her car close to the side of the building in the shadows and had held her breath at the door as she had swiped the card. She had felt a wave of relief as the light had switched to green and she had heard the door mechanism click.

She approached a set of heavy doors with another access panel and swiped the card. Slowly she pushed the door open into a large observation deck. She walked to the other side of the room which consisted only of large glass panels and looked down onto a large operating theatre. She felt a strangled scream leave her as she saw Mulder strapped down to the operating table. She spotted the connecting door that lead down to the theatre and frantically ran down the stairs.

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." She pleaded under her breath as she burst into the theatre. She approached the table with her heart in her throat. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears in the silence of the room. She felt nauseous and almost light headed as she reached out her hand to his throat to feel for a pulse. She almost cried out in relief as she felt a very faint threading pulse.

She quickly assessed him. He had had some form of neurosurgery. Who ever had done the surgery had been a surgeon as she turned his head to assess the wounds lifting the bandages slightly. There was still blood all over his neck and pooled on the table which she tried to ignore.

She had to get him out of this facility but he was a dead weight. She could feel the tears spilling over her eyelashes as she gently stroked his soft hair away from his sweaty brow. "Mulder you have to help me," She pleaded, "Please get up. You have to help me get you out of here."

Mulder was lying in on his deathbed listening to the never aging Spender assure him that it was time to let go. He felt his heart breaking in response to learning that Scully was dead. He had watched Diana die, endured having his three beautiful children unnaturally die before him and all his closest friends. But he had believed that Scully was alive. He realised that knowing that she was safe and well and above all happy somewhere in the world had allowed him to let go of her. To live in peace and no longer chase monsters. The other deaths had not felt real and he had somehow felt detached and able to cope. With Scully's death he had nothing to live or fight for. He might as well give up.

He blinked as he felt something warm land on his cheek. He shakily put his hand up to his face and touched his cheek. It was a tear. He felt another hit his cheek. And another as Spender smoothly smiled down at him. "Mulder." He heard his name whispered softly by a voice he had not heard in over 50 years.

Suddenly Scully burst into the room and stared down with contempt at the withered old man in his bed. She was still as young and beautiful as when he had last seen her 50 years ago. She was angry with him for giving up for abandoning her. She pulled back the curtains to show him as the world fell into ruins outside his window.

"Fight!" She demanded glaring at him. "Fight now." Mulder felt her conviction give him new strength. He decided to fight one last time.

"Scully?" He whispered. Scully gasped as he reacted. His eyes stayed unfocused as he reached his hand up." Help me."

He felt her small hand grab his as he fought to get up. It taxed him, used all his strength and energy to try to move. He could feel her strength, he felt her prop him up and he pushed his reserves to try not to hinder her. He felt her lead him, she half dragged and half supported him back down the corridor. Back into the car. He could not focus properly and his whole body quaked as the last of his strength left him. He felt movement underneath him and knew that they had made it to the car. He blissfully allowed the darkness to envelop his tired body.


	11. Chapter 11

This is dedicated to MariaW a true shipper through and through. I hope I did it justice...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

After getting Mulder out of the facility she was nerve racked, constantly looking over her shoulder in the hospital. She had called Skinner as she was racing to the hospital with Mulder. He had been at the hospital within half an hour and had posted guards at Mulder's door. She had remained at his bedside in a constant vigil for the last 24 hours.

She sat dozing in the chair next to his bed and listening to his deep breathing. They had stitched the wounds and he seemed to be ok even if he was still a little emaciated and weary. Scully thought that the doctors were worried in regards to the possibility of his recovery being stinted because he was so weak at the moment. She smiled to herself they obviously don't know Mulder. She looked up at him as he stirred. She felt her breath hitch and she licked her lips nervously as his eyes opened groggily. What if there was too much damage? They had agreed they would only be able tell how much damage had been done when he woke up and they could assess him properly.

His eyes focused as he turned his head and looked at her, his face split into the most heart warming smile and she exhaled noisily in relief. She had not realised she had been holding her breath. She returned his smile with all the warmth and softness that she felt for him at that moment. The worry and frown lines that had marred her beautiful face for the last couple of days lifted and her smile was radiant.

"Hey," she said softly, "How you feeling?"

"Hey." He croaked back. "I feel like I took Tyson on but I'm glad be alive." She stood up and poured him some water. He took the glass gratefully and drank greedily. He was thirsty and really hungry. It suddenly occurred to him that he couldn't hear her thoughts. Or anyone else's. He laid back on the pillow and closed his eyes reflectively. He was so glad it was over. It was peaceful and quiet in his world again.

"The doctors have said that you can be discharged as early as tomorrow depending how well you do today in recovery." She suddenly felt awkward after what they had been through for the last couple of months she felt that there was so much ground they had to make up for. They hadn't spoken for so long and when he had come to her apartment last week it had been to talk about work not really about their friendship. "Um... they said that you would probably need someone to be with you for the first couple of days. If you like you can stay at my apartment." She looked down at her hands.

Mulder looked at her with surprise. "You want to look after me?"

She licked her lips nervously, "Well I thought maybe if they discharge you to your doctor's care they may let you go home earlier than planned but if you don't-"

"No - I mean yes I'm just surprised that you would offer you know since we're... kinda ... not um..." He suddenly felt really awkward and bashful. He grinned to himself - why did this woman throw him so much? "I really appreciate you helping me... thank you." She smiled at him and sat back down.

Scully brushed her teeth absentmindedly as she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt tired but happy. She had Mulder back, had her best friend back. It had been a couple of days since she had rescued him and he had only just been discharged from the hospital this morning. He had been practically bouncing this morning when she had come to pick him up. She had laughed at him, his mood was infectious. At first they had been a little awkward with each other trying to re establish the ground for their friendship. Aside from the brief conversation on Friday when he had come around with the photos they hadn't spoken in couple of months. They had decided to recount their versions of what had happened over the past week to each other. At first it had been stilted and strange but within an hour or two they had almost been back to normal.

Mulder had told her about his dreams. It had hurt her feelings that it had been Diana that had been his wife, even more so that they had had 3 beautiful children together. She felt she had masked it well as he had continued his story. She had also hidden her surprise when Skinner had told her that Albert Hosteen had actually been in a coma for the last 2 weeks just after Mulder had given him the rubbing to translate.

She frowned at herself in the mirror. _Do I believe that the spirit of Albert Hosteen visited me and prayed with me? Warned me that Mulder was in danger?_ "No", She told herself. A small voice chided her; _How did you know Mulder was in hospital then? _She closed her eyes. _Don't think about it._

"Scully?" She heard Mulder call her. She went to the bedroom where she found him sat up on the bed wearing his grey sweats and a black t shirt. He still had a bandage around his head and his hair was stuck up in tufts around it. She chided herself as she felt her heart warm with affection. She had to stop those kind of feelings for him. She had to protect herself and distance herself from the hurt that she had felt only a couple of months ago. She had to rebuild the walls that she had spent 6 years carefully putting up. At the moment her heart was very open and vulnerable and she hated herself for it.

He patted the bed next to him inviting her to sit down. She raised her eyebrow and looked at his suspiciously through narrowed eyes. He could see a small smile creep up. She was wearing her slouch gear and he thought she looked particularly cute tonight. He had missed her so much. He had prayed over the last couple of months that he would get to see her like this again.

"What's up Mulder?" She sat down next to him with one foot under her. He was grinning stupidly. He reached behind him and handed her a gift wrapped box. Her eyebrows raised in surprise. The box was flat and about the size of a postcard. It was beautifully wrapped in expensive paper with intricate bows. She knew he hadn't done wrapped it.

"Mulder. What is this?" She looked at him confused still holding the box. He smiled a small lopsided smile and nodded to the box as if he was nudging her.

She started unwrapping the gift with her narrowed eyes still sloped up at him and a suspicious look on her face. When she looked down at the box she gasped. The box was a beautiful aquamarine blue with a silver embossed stamp. _Tiffany & Co. _

Her head snapped up as her jaw dropped. He couldn't help it. He laughed out loud at the expression on her face." I got it for you as a Christmas present when we were in New York on the Jacobs case but I wanted you to have it now."

"That was in June! 5 months ago!"

"Yeah I know. I wanted to get you something special."

She blushed and her fingers were trembling slightly as she removed the outer box and pulled out the black velvet box. Inside on a soft plush cushion lay a delicate white gold bracelet with a square diamond solitaire.

"Mulder-" She whispered. The bracelet was tiny, she knew instantly that it would fit her small wrist perfectly. It was beautiful. The square solitaire sat sparkling up at her. The two delicate chains linked at either side of the diamond casing, were small and intricate and met at the back to small clasp. She lifted it out gently and put the box down. He took it out of her hand and reached out for her wrist. She watched as he opened the clasp and put the bracelet on her.

"Scully. When I told you about the crazy hallucinations that I had about living a perfect married life it was just that. It was a hallucination. Maybe I like other people sometimes crave for an easy simple life. But it wasn't real. It never felt real. The only _real_ thing was you." He was unbelievably close to her, his leg was touching her thigh. She kept her head down as she watched him put the bracelet on her wrist. Her curtain of vivid red hair hid her blushing face. She could feel her heart hammering against her rib cage and his touch felt like electricity. She could feel his breath on her cheek as he whispered to her, his lips inches away from her.

"Through it all even when the world ended, when the world went to shit, you were my constant. You are my touchstone." She looked up at him her beautiful blue eyes swimming with tears.

"And you are mine." She whispered as he leant in and kissed her. His heart felt like it was going to explode as he felt her soft lips touch his. He kept one hand on her wrist as the other slowly reached up to touch her soft face. He could feel her pulse beating erratically in her wrist on his fingers. His hand ran under her hair and pulled her harder to him as their kiss deepened. A small moan escaped from her lips as he pulled her body closer. He let go of her wrist and her hands gently moved up his chest and up to the back of his neck. She touched his hairline. Suddenly he flinched and her eyes shot open with horror as she pulled away.

"Oh my god," She said breathlessly," Mulder I am so sorry are you ok?"

"I'm fine Scully sorry just ignore me," He leaned into her again eager to kiss her again but she pulled away.

"No Mulder. What was I thinking! We shouldn't be doing this, you need to recover." She started pulling away but his arms remained anchored around her.

"No I'm fine honestly-"

"Mulder you flinched, I obviously hurt you. You need to recover first." She had to laugh at his persistence he was holding her and she had stopped struggling to pull away.

She cupped his face again with both hands, " As your doctor I am telling you, you need to rest. You shouldn't be getting ... over excited." He looked so disappointed she gave him an assuring smile. "Mulder. I have waited for 6 years for you. I can wait another couple of days." His bottom lip stuck out in an adorable pout as he reluctantly nodded in agreement.

She arched a perfect eyebrow at him as she disentangled herself from him, " Now that I have your attention I can tell you that when I fuck you I intend to hold nothing back. 6 years of deprivation. You better be fit and able."

Mulder's jaw dropped and he let out an exasperated groan loaded with sexual tension," Holy shit Scully! What if we put a stick in between my teeth and I just bite down really hard?"

Scully laughed hard. "I love you," she said with out thinking it just came out naturally. Mulder could see the warmth in her eyes and it made his heart melt. He laughed back at her.

"I love you more."

She giggled and in her best cal - val impression, " erm... Nah-ha!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the bed, "erm... Yah -ha." She smiled at him and kissed his forehead softly.

Suddenly the phone rang. She reached over to get it whilst Mulder tried to hold her back begging her not to answer it.

"Scully."

"Agent Scully." Scully felt herself blushing when she heard Skinners voice as if they had been caught. She cleared her throat thinking what they would be doing right now if she had allowed them to continue. She blushed even harder. Mulder looked at her and laughed silently as he guessed what she was thinking.

She cleared her throat again and slapped Mulder on the arm half heartedly as Skinner continued, "I have to speak to you. How is agent Mulder?"

"He's fine. He's just in the bathroom getting ready for bed." Mulder rolled his eyes and sauntered off into the bathroom to do his teeth.

Mulder came back into the bedroom a couple minutes later to see Scully with her head down and the receiver in her hand. His heart lurched as he could tell from her posture that there was bad news.

"So do you think we got caught?" He joked.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He started forward with a frown at the look on her face his grin now gone. "Scully-"

She took a shaky breath and told him to sit down. "Mulder. I don't know how to tell you this. Skinner just informed me that Diana was found this morning in her apartment. Murdered." She watched his face fall. She had hated Diana and everything that she had threatened in her life but she had had to re evaluate her after she had helped her rescue Mulder. She had a grudging respect for the fact that her conscience had prevailed before it was too late.

"I'm so sorry Mulder." She looked at him with tenderness as she reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I didn't like her Mulder but I know she was your friend and she did save you from a horrific fate."

Mulder looked at her sadly. "Thanks Scully for supporting me." He closed his eyes and shook himself. He had loved Diana once and he guessed that it would never fully go away. He had heard all the ways that she had betrayed him when he had been lying on the operating table and had known that Scully had been right. Her saving grace had been then that with the betrayal she had been remorseful. For all the things she had done for all the badness she had created she had still felt bad about her actions and that she was sacrificing her friend. He had forgiven her as he believed that she had not done the things that she did with bad intentions but he had vowed never to trust her again.

"She told me that she was sorry for betraying me. I also figured that it was her that had pointed you in my direction." He squeezed her hand. "Thanks for saving me."

He turned around and climbed into the bed. Scully gave him a watery smile and laid down with him her back against his stomach and chest. She turned the lamp off and her eyes adjusted to the soft light coming in through her window from the street. She could feel his heart beat and warmth and felt herself relax into it. He circled his arm around her waist and puller her closer, nuzzling his face into her sweet smelling hair.

"I never said thank you for my bracelet." She laughed softly," I was a little overwhelmed."

He chuckled softly against her neck. "I have been wanting to give you a gift for so long. Christmas seemed like a good excuse even if it was over 6 months away when I bought it."

"It's beautiful." She sighed happily vowing never to take it off. They both looked at the delicate bracelet on her wrist glinting softly in the subdued street light. As their heartbeats and breathing slowed they both started to feel drowsy and comfortable. Scully drifted off to sleep. Mulder kissed her on the neck and nuzzled her hair at peace with the world glad he finally had his best friend back.

He closed his eyes as sleep over took him, for the first time in many months he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it sorry if it was too mushy at the end! Thanks for reading my little warped version of these episodes. Also thanks a million for the brilliant reviews and follows. xxxx


End file.
